


Chipped paint

by Loonavverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Dark, Death, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Rape, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonavverse/pseuds/Loonavverse
Summary: Cold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chipped paint

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark. Be careful reading

December 7th 2015. Mommy died. I don't remember her. But I do remember the warmth.

Cold.

That's what there is now.

Its mid summer in Ohio, the temperature in the 90s but I feel the draft.

When daddy comes home.

He says nothing as he walks in to find me on the couch

He never does

My father is a man of many words, but none for me

My eyes are forever downcast in his presence, he's never asked it so but the thought of looking into his eyes is more than I can handle.

He walks down the hall into his room without a spare glance at me.

Its 12:07 when the cold hits hard, when it's breathing right next to me. When it pulls down my clothes to have its way with me.

It grunts and moans and curses me. Angry for taking his warmth. Angry in the only way he knows.

I let it. I let the cold seep into my bones. Into my brain and down my spine. I shiver. I let out my cry with neither sound nor sight. 

He finishes his anger inside of me and leaves without a word. Where?there. I find the spot on my wall where the paint has chipped, showing the ugly gray beneath it.

The bitter anger seeps from my insides, perfectly in line with the ones from my eyes. To cry was something I couldn't help, the human still left in me.

I'm so close, almost to my end.

Thankfully.

Not every life is created to be something beautiful

Mine was created to be something real. Something broken down and beaten to a point of nothing.

Numb

Lonely

Not any more

The last pill slips down my throat, joining the others In my starving tummy.

It'll be soon

I'll be free


End file.
